Ezekiel's Day Off
by Fandom jumper0
Summary: What if Ezekiel decided he wanted to prove he was as valuable a as everybody else, and locking everybody else out is his idea. Please be kind it is my first and I suck at summaries.


Pov: Ezekiel  
For days the others had been telling me how easy it was to be me. I know I make it look easy but it is hard to be continually be upgrading the systems so I decided to see if they thought it would be me if I changed to codes without telling anyone and didn't show up. I quickly and easily hacked the system, given I had designed it, I should be able to get onto it. Then pluged in the old password "Librarians" and thought about my options to make the new password. I eventually settled on "Ezekiel" knowing none of them would think that I would so kindly change the password and then not show up. I kicked back to watch through the new security cams, that I installed and nobody bothered to notice.

Meanwhile at the annex:

Pov: Eve

I had just arrived at the annex and punched in what I thought was the pass word but the door was still locked slightly frustrated I tried the code again. It didn't work again. I heard a car rolling up and I hoped it was Jones so he could punch in the right code and let the rest of us in, but it was only Stone in his old, beat up, pick up truck. When he hopped out, " Why are we standing out here? Just punch in the code Jones set." Jake yelled at me but when he punched the code in himself and it didn't work. He just sat down with a huff and thought Jones couldn't install a keypad right. " God that kid is an idiot he can't even install the simplest of keypads and know we are stuck outside of the damn annex."

POV: Ezekiel

Is that so Stone? I actually installed it perfectly, I just changed the password. can't you just hack the system and get in a matter of minutes. Oh no, because that is what I do and nobody appreciates how hard I work to do it. I feel like teasing them, so I send Stone a one line text "How about hacking it?" He quickly saw his text go through and an angry Stone looking for Ezekiel or anything that had to do with the thief. With a low chuckle I put my feet up on the table as Cassie arrived.

POV: Stone

God if Ezekiel was trying to prove a point, I didn't understand it sure Eve, Cassie and I tease him because he really does have it the easiest of us all. I opened up the keypad and saw a random mix of wires that would of made sense to ezekiel but I would never admit that so I just enlisted the help Eve and Cassie. I can't tell you which was less useful. Eve tried to look at it like defusing a bomb, that didn't work. Cassie just kept mumbling about different colors and what they might mean to jones so that might affect the hack. This is why he liked art there was no 2 ways to see a painting it was all about interpretation no right or wrong. Jones didn't study like the rest of them he didn't care like the rest of them but Jones did have a tech unlike the rest of them. After staring at the strange mess of wires that meant nothing to him, he finally admitted that he couldn't do the hack. "Okay Jones I get it maybe we underestimated how hard it is and none of us can hack of steal like you. Is that what you want?"

POV:Ezekiel

Finally someone realizes that being me isn't as easy as they thought. I really don't just run around and bail on despite popular belief. Sighing, I thought I should get to the annex before someone ruined my almost perfect security system. When I walked out the door I grabbed my car keys and drove over to the annex. "About time you showed up we have been locked out for hours. What was the point of that?" Stone asked none to happy with me at this point in time. While I was repairing the damage done to my beautiful security system I responded " I needed to prove a point to all of you. It isn't as easy as you think to be me. I am almost constantly how to improve the system, how I would break in and how to counteract it, I am the underappreciated member of the team. By the new security cameras that is how I knew what was going on."

POV: Eve

I was just happy to be inside the annex, but Jones had a point we would still be outside if he hadn't decided to show up. " Jones you have a point, we have not understood how hard you worked but I think there was a better way to go about it." I said shedding my coat. "What like talking to you guys about it? That would of done nothing, you guys would tell me to get over it, so I didn't bother and took the direct approach." Jones responded, kicking back in a chair. Stone and Cassie said in unision" Fine just never do that again" "or I will strangle you" Stone added.

POV: Ezekiel

That went well. I have proved my point so I reset the password to the original. Even though nobody was happy but me, I thought it was a very productive day.


End file.
